


Obsession

by onikaz



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game), Welcome to the Game (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Tanner, Drugging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vent Writing, literally just porn, therapy? never heard of her, this has been in my drafts for a month pls take it, top luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onikaz/pseuds/onikaz
Summary: He's toyed with her for longer than he'd normally prefer, but his obsession with Luna was something that felt more personal. Intimate. After taunting her for weeks, here she finally is- wrists pinned over her head.(alternatively: "If a hot guy broke into my house, who am I to not take the opportunity?" -Luna)
Relationships: Tanner/Luna Youngman, Tanner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Obsession

He's toyed with her for longer than he'd normally prefer, but his obsession with Luna was something that felt more personal. Intimate. After taunting her for weeks, here she finally is- wrists pinned over her head in front of the couch as he's straddled over her soft hips.

Tanner's smile was one of extreme excitement at the sight of her panting while she stared into his eyes. Luna struggled quite a bit beforehand, despite Tanner subduing her almost effortlessly, and now she wasn't making any attempt at freeing herself from him. She was very much focused on him rather than looking for an opportunity to escape.

"Nothing to say, Luna?" The way he spoke her name oozed with absolute adoration. "You know, I expected you to try asking questions, maybe scream a bit if you felt like it," he leaned forward slightly and tilted his head, interest adding up in his mind. "What's on your pretty little mind?" Tanner knew he should just sedate her and continue on with his original plan, but he couldn't resist a bit of self indulgence. He waited long enough, after all.

"I know," her voice was barely audible, "I know what you want. The way you look at me through the windows."

The tension in the living room drastically thickened at that. Tanner raised an eyebrow, his mischievous smile reaching his eyes. "Oh? Do you really?"

Luna slowly nodded. He practically felt high on pure excitement when her breath hitched as his thumb stroked over the blue and green veins below her palm. He wanted to hear more noises like that from her. Tanner was sure she could feel his arousal forming under his pants.

Her hips jerked slightly to meet his own more, proving that his assumption was correct. Luna's eyes widened from shock. "I-I don't know why I did that, I-I'm-" her words dispersed into a sharp gasp when she felt a kiss pressed on her inner wrist.

Tanner's head was swirling. He felt like a child about to open a christmas present. He planted a few more harsh kisses before pining her well-loved wrist back to the floor. He moved the wrists under one hand, and cupped her cheek with the other.

"Luna, oh Luna, what's come over you? You're making this awfully easy for me. If I didn't know you any better, I would start to think you want me to take you, and I know you fairly well," He spoke in a low voice against her plush lips, neither of them breaking eye contact.

"I couldn't get you out of my head since that first time I caught you watching me. I...I don't know what's wrong with me. This... is supposed to be terrifying." Luna whispered. She felt ashamed at her rather direct reactions to this stranger who literally broke into her house and tackled her.

An overwhelming neediness suddenly pulsed through him. He didn't want to hold back anymore.

"As much I enjoy this little conversation, I can't wait to taste you." Tanner whined pathetically before his lips finally pressed against hers, starting deeply before biting into her bottom lip.

She winced and kissed the man back in an attempt to distract him. He groaned as if he's been dying for this interaction, tongue slipping in to lap at her own. He ground against her hips with vigor and precision, drawing out a muffled whimper from Luna.

Her lips were puffy from abuse when Tanner pulled away to catch his breath, head dipping to nibble lightly at her neck. Luna tilted her head back in an act of submission, allowing him further access. She moaned softly when he began to suck at the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Tanner abruptly stopped, hands moving from her own to her shoulders as he rose back up, inches from her face to stare into her eyes once again. Luna saw his intense, raw hunger for her.

"I've decided, Luna, that I want to have you. Right now. All of you," he purred, his voice quivering with excitement. He couldn't keep up his playful demeanor at the moment with his fingers obviously twitching around Luna's shoulder blades.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought for a second that he might be feeling anxious. "Could I at least know your name first?"

He blinked at that and sat up straight. "Fair enough," he started as he brushed his hair back to regain his composure, "you deserve that at the very least, given how I already know so much about you. My name is Tanner. Any other concerns you have, Luna?"

She shook her head, the smile still upon her face as she admired his features.

"Good. I probably wouldn't have answered anything else anyways. Now if you don't mind, may I continue?" He looked down at Luna casually with his hands behind his back, despite how he was still straddled over her hips.

She nodded propping herself up on one elbow and gripping Tanner's tie with her other hand to pull him into a gentle kiss. The man pushed her onto her back once again, putting a knee between her thighs while moaning weakly at her tongue.

With a sudden surge of boldness, Luna rolled them over smoothly to switch their positions. He slid a hand under her shirt and caressed the skin at her waist, thumb tracing the last of her ribs. Tanner sucked hard at her bottom lip before moving on to trace his tongue across her neck, leaving a harsh bite at her collarbone that had Luna suddenly arching her back and attempting to muffle her moan with the back of her hand.

Oh. He definitely didn't want to stop now. The syringe could wait until he felt he had enough.

Tanner sat up so that Luna was sitting in his lap, each leg on one side of his waist. He held her gaze, challenging her to hold it as he literally ripped her blouse apart to slide it off of her arms. She didn't look away and shimmied her arms out of the sleeves. Conveniently enough, she wasn't wearing a bra. Tanner reached out a hand, cupping one while teasing her already hardened nipple, earning another shiver from her.

He tore apart Luna's black leggings next, lifting her up a bit accordingly, throwing the ruined fabric to the side before he gripped her inner thighs to open her up to him. The bottom of her rather plain underwear was a bit soaked. He already knew she must have been touch-starved given her rather solitary lifestyle, and felt proud of himself for being able to make her like this. 

The man grinned ear to ear when Luna placed a palm on his chest, and pushed him back to rest on the front of the couch. As she frantically unbuttoned his shirt, Tanner didn't assist her. He wanted to see what she would do.

Luna ground her hips against his erection through his pants while she finally tore the last few buttons off. With his coat and button up shirt gone, all she had to do was reach down and free what she needed from the man. 

She looked up to find him staring at her face deeply. Tanner's expression could only be described as bewitched. He never got this kind of reaction from a victim before, and he was drunk on arousal. Without warning, he suddenly crashed his lips into Luna's again.

Tanner fumbled with his belt and zipper before finally slipping his pants off his hips. Luna broke their kiss to help him shimmy it all the way off, then grabbed onto the hem of his boxers.

He whimpered almost silently, practically begging to be touched. Luna was just so beautiful, so perfect to him. It was overwhelming after watching her for so, so long.

Luna smirked, and began palming him. Despite how addicting it felt, Tanner wasn't in the mood to be teased. He wanted more and he wanted to take. 

The killer grabbed onto her hand and lead it to the inside of his boxers, then pulled it off all the way with his free hand.

She thought Tanner looked cute this way, his boxers at his knees as she sat in his lap. Holding onto his shoulder with one hand, Luna lifted herself up, and aligned her lips to his freed erection. With her free hand, she slipped the bottom of her underwear to the side so he could enter her.

Luna intended to have him fill her slowly, but Tanner didn't want to wait. He needed her, badly. Once his tip was aligned properly at her entrance, he lifted up to thrust all the way in.

The two moaned at the sudden, deep penetration, Tanner moaning much louder. Luna placed both hands on his shoulders now in order to ride him with more ease. She began to rock herself against him, using her knees and Tanner's thrusts to bounce her.

Soon, their paces matched and increased. Tanner's became more unsteady as he reached closer to his climax. The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of bodies slapping together, Luna's erotic praise, and Tanner's whines. He dug his nails into her soft hips, earning a euphoric moan from Luna.

Pleasure built in his stomach, and Tanner couldn't take it anymore. This may be quicker than he wanted, but he wanted this for so long and she was just so wet. His dreams were nothing compared to this experience.

"Luna...L-Luna-!" He cried out as he hit his climax, his pleasure shooting into her. She kept her pace, but it wouldn't last for long. Not because she was reaching her peak, but because Tanner reached into his coat pocket for the syringe.

He jabbed it into her leg and sank the chemicals into her vein. Luna squeaked in shock and threw herself backwards to try escaping. However, the damage is done.

Luna's vision began fading and whirling around her, fast. "What did you...you d-do..." she managed to slur out.

Tanner was hovered over her, admiring her features as she slipped further into unconsciousness. "There's something you should know, but at another place." He shrugged and cupped the side of her face. 

She leaned into the touch before slumping into it, finally in her drug-induced sleep. 

Tanner couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
